Academy Award for Best Animated Short Film
}} The Academy Award for Best Animated Short Film is an award given by the Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences (AMPAS) as part of the Academy Awards annually since the 5th Academy Awards, covering the year 1931–32, to the present. This category was known as "Short Subjects, Cartoons" from 1932 until 1970, and as "Short Subjects, Animated Films" from 1971 to 1973. The present title began with the 1974 awards. In the listings below, the title shown in boldface was the winner of the award, followed by the other nominees for that year. Only American films were nominated for the award until 1952 with NFB's The Romance of Transportation in Canada (the first international short to win was 1961's Ersatz (The Substitute) from Zagreb Film). MGM's Tom and Jerry are the category's most lauded animated series, winning seven Oscars and being nominated for a total of 13. Among international studios, the National Film Board of Canada has the most wins in this category, with six Oscars. The biggest showing from Britain in this category is Nick Park, with three wins (for Creature Comforts and two for the Wallace and Gromit series.) Awards were presented to the shorts' producers during the first five decades of the award's existence. Current Academy rules call for the award to be presented to "the individual person most directly responsible for the concept and the creative execution of the film. In the event that more than one individual has been directly and importantly involved in creative decisions, a second statuette may be awarded".(2007). Rule 19, Section III, Paragraph 7 80th Academy Award Rules for Distinguished Achievements . Retrieved March 29, 2008. The Academy defines short as being "not more than 40 minutes, including all credits".Rule Nineteen: Short Films Awards . Retrieved March 27, 2010. Winners and nominees 1930s 1940s 1950s 1960s 1970s 1980s 1990s 2000s 2010s 2020s Notes Superlatives For this Academy Award category, the following superlatives emerge:Academy Award Statistics * Most awards: Walt Disney – 15 awards (resulting from 49 nominations) * Most nominations: Walt Disney – 49 nominations (resulting in 15 awards) * Shortest winning film: The Crunch Bird (1971) – 2 minutes * Longest winning film: Peter & the Wolf (2007) – 33 minutes * Shortest nominated film: Fresh Guacamole (2012) – 1 min. 44 sec. Multiple nominations and awards The following is a list of animation studios or animators that earned multiple nominations and awards in this category. Submissions Animation historian Jerry Beck posted on Cartoon Research lists of animated shorts from various studios considered for nomination beginning with 1948 as documents prior to 1948 couldn't be located, and ending so far with 1986. Between the years 1948 to 1986 the following documentions were also missing, 1949, 1950, 1976, 1981, 1982 and 1985. 1948–1959 *''Base Brawl'' (Famous Studios) 1948 Screen Song "Base Brawl"-Internet Archive *''Hep Cat Symphony'' (Famous Studios) Hep Cat Symphony-Internet Archive *''Wags to Riches'' (MGM) *''Wild and Woody!'' (Walter Lantz, United Artists) *''Magic Canvas'' (Halas & Batchelor) *''One Cab's Family'' (MGM) *''Gift Wrapped'' (Warner Bros) *''Ballot Box Bunny'' (Warner Bros) *''Slingshot 6 7/8'' (Walter Lantz, Universal International) *''Duck Amuck'' (Warner Bros) *''A Mouse Divided'' (Warner Bros) *''Termites from Mars'' (Walter Lantz, Universal International) *''Hypnotic Hick'' (Walter Lantz, Universal International) *''Just Ducky'' (MGM) *''The Little House'' (Disney) *''Toreadorable'' (Famous Studios) *''Trick or Treat'' (Disney) *''Boo Moon'' (Famous Studios) *''Casper Genie'' (Famous Studios) *''Grand Canyonscope'' (Disney) *''Fright to the Finish'' (Famous Studios) *''Pizzicato Pussycat'' (Warner Bros) *''Bewitched Bunny'' (Warner Bros) *''A Job for a Gob'' (Famous Studios) *''Spooking for the Brogue'' (Famous Studios) *''A Cowboy Needs a Horse'' (Disney) *''Down Beat Bear'' (MGM) *''Pedro and Lorenzo'' (Famous Studios) *''Calling All Cuckoos'' (Walter Lantz, Universal International) *''Hooked Bear'' (Disney) *''Three Little Bops'' (WB) *''Hill Billing and Cooing'' (Famous Studios) *''How to Have An Accident in the Home'' (Disney) *''Tom's Photo Finish'' (MGM) *''What's Opera, Doc?'' (WB) *''Box Car Bandit'' (Walter Lantz, Universal International) *''The Adventures of *'' (John Hubley and Faith Hubley) *''Flebus'' (Terrytoons) *''The Little Island'' (Richard Williams) *''Robin Hoodwinked'' (MGM) *''Jittery Jester'' (Walter Lantz, Universal International) *''The Mouse that Jack Built'' (WB) *''Finnegan's Flea'' (Famous Studios) *''TV Fuddlehead'' (Famous Studios) 1960s *''Cow on the Moon'' (Zagreb Film) *''The Interview'' (Ernest Pintoff) *''Piccolo'' (Zagreb) *''Abner the Baseball'' (Famous) *''The Tom and Jerry Cartoon Kit'' (MGM) *''Banty Raids'' (WB) *''The Old Man and the Flower'' (Ernest Pintoff) *''The Hangman'' (Paul Julian and Les Goldman) *''The Hat'' (Hubley) *''Alf, Bill and Fred'' (Bob Godfrey) *''The Hoffnung Symphony Orchestra'' (Halas & Batchelor) *''The Nose'' (Alexandre Alexieff & Claire Parker) *''The Top'' (Murakami-Wolf) *''Enter Hamlet'' (Fred Mogubgub) *''Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree'' (Disney) *''The Hand'' (Jiri Trnka) *''The Wall'' (Zagreb) *''Boniface's Holiday'' (Fyodor Khitruk) *''Calypso Singer'' (Paul Glickman) *''The Bear That Wasn't'' (MGM) *''Breath'' (Murakami-Wolf) *''Escalation'' (Ward Kimball) *''Norman Normal'' (WB) *''Scrooge McDuck and Money'' (Disney) *''My Daddy the Astronaut'' (Paramount) *''American Time Capsule'' (Charles Braverman) *''K-9000: A Space Oddity'' (Robert Mitchell & Robert Swarthe) *''The Fly'' (Zagreb) *''Bunny and Claude'' (WB) *''Koncertissimo'' (Pannonia Film Studio) *''Pollution'' (Astrafilms) *''Permutations'' (John Whitney) *''Injun Trouble'' (WB) *''Shamrock and Roll'' (WB) 1970s *''Eggs'' (Hubley) *''Matrix'' (John Whitney) *''Synchromy'' (NFB) *''Dig'' (Hubley) *''Good Grief'' (Mike Jittlov) *''The Giving Tree'' (Charlie O. Haywood) *''Foot Fetish'' (Randal Kleiser) *''Love Me, Love Me, Love Me'' (Richard Williams) *''Balablok'' (NFB) *''Cockaboody'' (Hubley) *''Sandman'' (Eli Noyes) *''The Last Cartoon Man'' (Jeffery Hale and Derek Lamb) *''The Maggot'' (George Dunning) *''Butterfly Ball'' (Halas and Batchelor) *''Diary'' (Zagreb Film) *''Opera'' (Bruno Bozzetto and Guido Manuli) *''Room and Board'' (Randy Cartwright) *''A Better Train of Thought'' (Pannonia) * Arabesque (John Whitney) * The Beast of Monsieur Racine (Weston Woods) * Coney (Frank Mouris) * Oni (Kihachiro Kawamoto) * Perspectrum (NFB) * Quasi at the Quackadero (Sally Cruikshank) * Red Ball Express (Steve Segal) *''Sooper Goop'' (Chuck Swenson-Churchill Films) * Who Are We? (NFB) *''W.O.W.'' (Faith Hubley) *''Animato'' (Mike Jittov) *''A Cosmic Christmas'' (Nelvana) *''David'' (Paul Driessen) *''Fight'' (Marcell Jankovics) *''The Fisherman and His Wife'' (Sam Weiss-Bosustow Productions) *''Mindscape'' (NFB) *''Afterlife'' (NFB) *''Love'' (Jiří Brdečka) *''Make Me Psychic'' (Sally Cruikshank) *''The Oriental Nightfish'' (Ian Eames) *''Pencil Booklings'' (Kathy Rose) *''Satiemania'' (Zagreb Film) *''The Small One'' (Disney) * Why Me? (NFB) * Furies (Sarah Petty) * Fantabiblical (Guido Manulli) * Impasse (Frank Mouris) * Rainbow Land (Paul Fierlinger) * Confessions of a Stardreamer (John Canemaker) * Asparagus (Suzan Pitt) *''Smile for Auntie'' (Weston Woods) *''Stalk of the Celery Monster'' (Tim Burton) *''Lady and the Lamp'' (John Lasseter) *''Log Driver's Waltz'' (NFB) *''The Wizard of Speed and Time'' (Mike Jittlov) *''Animalympics-Winter Games'' (Steven Lisberger) *''Banjo the Woodpile Cat'' (Don Bluth) *''Harpya'' (Raoul Servais) *''The Little Prince'' (Will Vinton) *''The Magic Flute'' (Emanuele Luzzati and Giulio Gianini) *''Mr. Pascal'' (Alison de Vere) 1980s * Dinosaur (Vinton) * Duck Dodgers and the Return of the 241/2th Century (WB) * Fisheye (Zagreb Film) * Getting Started (NFB) * Opens Wednesday (Barrie Nelson) * Sing Beast Sing (Marv Newland) * The Sweater (NFB) *''Machine Story'' (Doug Miller) *''The Rubber Stamp Film'' (Joanna Priestley) *''Bottom's Dream'' (Canemaker) *''Morris's Disappearing Bag'' (Michael Sporn) *''Narcissus'' (NFB) *''Your Feet' s Too Big'' (Nancy Beiman) *''Jumping'' (Osamu Tezuka) *''Life Is Flashing Before My Eyes'' (Vince Collins) *''Anijam'' (Newland) *''Boomtown'' (Bill Plympton) *''High Fidelity'' (Robert Abel) *''My Little Pony'' (Tom Griffen and Joe Bacall) *''Real Inside'' (NFB) *''The Romance of Betty Boop'' (Bill Melendez) *''Snookles'' (Juilet Stroud) *''Tables of Content'' (Wendy Tilby) *''Broken Down Film'' (Tezuka) *''Every Dog's Guide to Complete Home Safety'' (NFB) *''Get A Job'' (NFB) *''I Was A Thanksgiving Turkey'' (John Schnall) *''John Lennon Sketchbook'' (Canemaker) 2000s *''The Cat Piano'' (The People's Republic of Animation) *''Partly Cloudy'' (Pixar) *''Runaway'' (NFB) 2010s *''The Cow Who Wanted to Be a Hamburger'' (Plympton) *''Coyote Falls'' (WB) *''I Tawt I Taw a Puddy Tat'' (WB) *''Tram'' (Pavlatova) *''Subconscious Password'' (NFB) *''Duet'' (Glen Keane) *''Carface'' (NFB) *''If I Was God'' (Cordell Barker, NFB) *''Love in the Time of March Madness'' (Melissa Johnson and Robertino Zambrano) *''My Home'' (Phuong Mai Nguyen) *''An Object at Rest'' (California Institute of the Arts) *''Happy End'' (Film and TV School of the Academy of Performing Arts in Prague) *''The Head Vanishes'' (NFB) *''Inner Workings'' (Disney) *''Once Upon a Line'' (Alicja Jasina) *''Sous Tes Doigts (Under Your Fingers)'' (Marie-Christine Courtès) *''Cradle'' (University of Southern California) *''Fox and the Whale'' (Robin Joseph and Kim Leow) *''In a Heartbeat'' (Ringling College of Art and Design) *''Life Smartphone'' (Central Academy of Fine Arts) *''Lost Property Office'' (Daniel Agdag) *''Age of Sail'' (John Kahrs) Every Single Animated Short on the 2019 Oscars Shortlist is Available to Watch Online-/Film *''Bilby'' & Bird Karma (DreamWorks) Best Animated Short: Best Animated Short 2018 – The Shortlist *''Lost & Found'' (Wabi Sabi Studios) Best Animated Short: Best Animated Short 2018 – The Shortlist *''Pepe le Morse (Grandpa Walrus)'' (Caïmans Productions) Best Animated Short: Best Animated Short 2018 – The Shortlist *''He Can't Live Without Kosmos'' (Konstantin Bronzit)Best Animated Short: Best Animated Short 2019 - The Shortlist *''Hors Piste'' (l'Ecole des Nouvelles Images) Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences| accessdate = 2020-02-08| date = 2019-12-10| url = https://www.oscars.org/oscars/92nd-oscars-shortlists}} *''Mind My Mind'' (Floor Adams) *''The Physics of Sorrow'' (NFB)Best Animated Short: Best Animated Short 2019 - The Shortlist *''Uncle Tom: Accounting for the Days'' (NFB)Best Animated Short: Best Animated Short 2019 - The Shortlist 2020s See also * List of animation awards * BAFTA Award for Best Short Film * Submissions for Best Animated Short Academy Award * List of Academy Awards for Walt Disney * Academy Award for Best Animated Feature * Academy Award for Best Live Action Short Film * The 50 Greatest Cartoons: As Selected by 1,000 Animation Professionals * Submissions for Best Animated Feature Academy Award Footnotes Animated Short Film Category:Animation awards * Category:History of animation